


康纳的奥兹国奇妙冒险

by GreenTourmaline



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 未来还有Kontim...但还没写到, 童话AU抽风文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 堪萨斯少年康纳被龙卷风连人带房子卷去了一个奇怪的地方。在这里，他遇到了没有脑子的稻草人迪克，没有心的铁皮人杰森，和缺乏勇气的云豹提姆。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 绿野仙踪梗，大家都懂的233~被龙卷风卷走的堪萨斯少年康纳，没有脑子的稻草人迪克，没有心的铁皮人杰森，缺乏勇气的云豹提姆。大大大大大写的OOC。  
> CP包括Dickjay，Kontim，superbat。目前提姆和老爷都没出场。
> 
>  
> 
> 背景设定：一年前，韦恩家族和克拉克被卷入一场魔法界的大战。现在是一年后。

　　英俊善良的堪萨斯少年康纳肯特自幼在农场长大——或者说，自他有记忆以来。康纳的一切记忆都开始于一年前的那个秋天，再往深处去就是一片空白。他的养父克拉克肯特是个阳光帅气的堪萨斯小伙儿，他的记忆似乎也有些模糊不清。据隔壁的艾梅大婶说，克拉克这些年已经很少回堪萨斯，直到一年前他忽然回来，并且带回了康纳。  
　　“Jesus Christ！”隔壁的艾梅大婶大把大把撒着饲料，高声扯着嗓子，“我侄女甚至想过要嫁给他！可怜的小爱玛，我们从来都不知道克拉克已经结婚了！你能相信吗？这些年他回来过那么多次，我们就从来没见过他的妻子和儿子！好吧，有时候他是会对着一些东西傻笑，就像我们家老头子刚和我谈恋爱时那样。但是他！妻儿的事情他甚至连提都没有提起过！我是真的不明白现在的年轻人都怎么了！”  
　　康纳默默带着小氪绕了个远路。他从没和克拉克之外的人说过，他的听力特别好。

　　“我真想知道一年前到底发生了些什么。”康纳在帮忙搬运稻草的时候忍不住抱怨，“克拉克，这不正常。也许一年前我们家是发生过什么意外，但是在那之前的一切也都不正常。尤其你坚持你之前正谈着的是一个男朋友！嘿，男朋友！那我到底是哪来的？”  
　　“我很抱歉，康纳。”每每此时，克拉克脸上总会有种难以言说的虑色，“我们会搞清楚这是怎么一回事的，相信我，我们会的。”  
　　“我只希望别是你男朋友发现你出轨然后把我们全打失忆赶出来了。”康纳低声嘀咕道。  
　　“嘿小子，你是知道我能听见你说话的对吧？”  
　　“……”哦该死的超级听力。

　　克拉克和康纳都有超级听力，克拉克偶尔还能透视，此外，两个人都简直像是铁打的。一开始两人并没有这方面意识，他们坐坏了家里第七把椅子、洗碎了第十三只碗、不小心踩穿了十七次地板时还在抱怨人心不古现在的产品质量真是越来越差，直到康纳在一次锄草时失手把钉耙砸到了克拉克脚上，而那只铁耙……在发出非常响亮的一声“当”后，不负众望地扭成了一只铁叉。  
　　“噢这可不常见……”两人面面相觑。片刻后，克拉克一把将铁叉戳向了身边的一块砾石。火星四溅。  
　　这事儿发生没多久，堪萨斯就迎来了它的龙卷风季。  
　　很久很久之后，康纳还是会想，如果那天小氪没在柜子里睡沉了、自己没满屋子找它而是及时躲进了地下室，甚至哪儿都没去就在外面杵着，是不是一切都会有所不同。  
　　然而并没有。命运也许可以有很多如果，但是最终只会在无数巧合交叠下被引向一个不可预知的必然。  
　　康纳连同肯特家的整个房子都被龙卷风卷飞了。  
　　事情发生时，克拉克正在几十米外手上抱三个肩上扛两个把混乱中走散的邻家小孩子送进地下室。当他从地窖冲出来时，自家小木屋已经飞向了几百米的高空一去不返。没等他自目瞪口呆中缓过神，就见一道紫色的闪电从天而降，继而整间屋子都不见了影。  
　　哦该死，八成是当初拆地板次数太多把屋子基底给搞松了，终于从柜子里把小氪捞出来的康纳看着窗外被狂风卷起的各种叶子鸟毛泥沙石子儿非常忧愁地想着，我家钱可全存在柜子里呢，要不是堪萨斯民风淳朴邻里关系融洽，克拉克这下得住地下室靠光合作用度日了。  
　　没过多久，屋子就DUANG地一声砸在了地上。康纳站着的地方被砸出了一个半人深的大坑，整间屋子都抖了三抖，继而轰地一声再度下陷。  
　　“又得修一次地板……”康纳发出一声悲鸣。他走出自家摇摇欲坠却仍旧坚强挺立着的小木屋，还没来得及对触目所见的五颜六色奇形怪状花里胡哨的诡异植物说出一句“Oh my God”——  
　　“英雄！你是我们的大英雄！！！”  
　　“你一定是全世界最厉害……不对第二厉害的巫师！！！”  
　　“你做到了！你真的做到了！你杀了东方巫师！你真的杀了东方巫师！”  
　　“解【㗊】放啦！自由啦！自由领【㗊】导曼金利人！”  
　　一群半人高的、叽叽喳喳的小人儿像被捅了窝的马蜂一般将康纳团团围住。康纳一脸懵比地自海量信息中提取出关键词：  
　　“啥？不我不杀人。”  
　　康纳被这群自称曼金利的小人儿转了个身，推到屋边。  
　　来自堪萨斯的小破危【㗊】房之下，压着半个死人。  
　　半个！！！死人！！！  
　　“Oh my GOD!!!!”康纳痛苦地捂住了眼睛，“克拉克知道了会跟我做三天三夜的家人友好交流谈话来试图帮我摆脱心理阴影……”  
　　“这不是你的错。”一清朗的女声自身后传来。康纳回过头，看见一黑发蓝眼一身飒爽的姑娘正冲他微笑。  
　　“我叫扎坦娜，”那姑娘摇了摇手中的魔杖，向康纳鞠了个躬，“扎坦娜扎塔拉。我是北国女巫。”  
　　“你好，我叫康纳，很高兴见到你。”康纳耷拉着脑袋，“你知道的……我在想，如果我不在这间屋子里，这下大概还砸不死他。”  
　　“东方巫师奴【㗊】役了曼金利人很久，他们一直苦于无法推【㗊】翻他的暴【㗊㗊】政，你的屋子砸下来时，他正打算杀几个不服管教的曼金利人示众。这场意外从各个角度看都是件好事。”扎坦娜安慰地拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“虽然你的降落控制的确……不那么好。你是师从哪一位魔法师？”  
　　“呃……事实上，我并不是一名魔法师。”  
　　“WHAT！？”

 

　　最终康纳还是被当做了英雄。理由如他所言，如果他当时不在屋里杵着还把地板震了个洞穿，这房子还真未必砸得死东方巫师。  
　　可喜可贺。

　　康纳想回家。  
　　扎坦娜表示自己无能为力。  
　　“这大概只有奥兹国最伟大的魔法师能做得到了。”扎坦娜遗憾地摇了摇头，“我不知道堪萨斯在哪里。”  
　　“要怎么找到奥兹国最伟大的魔法师？”  
　　“嗯……只要记住一点。”扎坦娜示意康纳随自己来到山顶，“沿着黄砖路走，路的尽头就是翡翠城。翡翠城里有一个哥谭城堡，奥兹国最伟大的魔法师、也是奥兹国的国主，就住在那里。向他诚心提出请求，他会帮助你的。”  
　　康纳向扎坦娜道过谢，收拾了一些必要的行李，就准备带着小氪出发。  
　　“等等——”  
　　没走出几步，就被扎坦娜再度叫住。美丽的黑发女巫轻摇着手上的魔杖低声吟唱，片刻后，康纳屋子下的半个东方巫师就化作了一缕烟尘，一枚造型古怪的吊坠被黑泡泡裹挟着款款飘来。  
　　“这是东方巫师的魔钥，保管好它，关键时刻也许可以护佑你们的平安。”康纳闻言，伸手戳了戳那只泡泡，泡泡随即“啵”的一声破裂，康纳赶紧一把接过吊坠。

　　这次是真出发了。  
　　走远路对康纳来说从来都不是难事，问题就在于一个人走那么远的路，真的有些无聊，尤其这还是康纳有记忆以来第一次远行。  
　　幸亏有小氪陪着。小氪很聪明，但小氪只会说“汪”。  
　　“嘿，小氪！看啊！玉米田！”康纳背着包裹猛力奔跑着。难以形容此刻内心的兴奋，一路走来，康纳看到的多半都是闻所未闻的植物——比如蓝色的树，紫色的大风轮一样的野草。眼前的场景让他想起了堪萨斯，想到了自己的家。小氪也同样欢乐，激动地不断打着转儿。  
　　终于来到了玉米田边际，康纳学着克拉克的样子抚摸玉米叶子：“我们得去拜访下这片田地的主人。我们带的干粮肯定不够撑到最后。”  
　　小氪“汪”了一声，冲康纳点了点头。  
　　一人一狗拨开层层叠叠的玉米穗叶在田中走啊，走啊，走了很久，都没看见半点住人的迹象，唯一遇到的“人”，是一个稻草人。  
　　“扎得倒是挺不错的。”康纳上下打量着这只面容温和的稻草人，小氪则已经跑到它的撑杆边嗅个不停了，“但是说真的，它看起来一点都不可怕。乌鸦们会吃这一套吗？”  
　　“呜……”  
　　小氪惊得一跳。  
　　“怎么了，小氪？”康纳蹲下身摸了摸它的头，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
　　“汪！”小氪冲着稻草人大叫。  
　　“呜……”  
　　这下连康纳也给惊得一跳了。这声音明显不是来自于小氪——  
　　他缓缓地，缓缓地，抬起头。  
　　然后就看到了一只面带泪痕的……温和的稻草人。  
　　“呜呜呜……对，（抽噎），你没看错，就是我。”稻草人泪奔着说道，“远道而来的旅人，你这番话，（抽噎），真的戳中了我的伤心事……呜呜……”  
　　康纳瞬觉一阵恶寒。他摇了摇头赶紧把这种观感从面上压下去：“呃，这位……稻草人朋友，可以这么称呼你吗？”稻草人立马点了点头，继而又摇了摇头，之后又歪着头，似乎陷入了沉思。好一阵儿过去，它，不，现在最好还是称呼为他，他才抬起头，眼中闪着亮光：“迪克！我叫迪克格雷森，叫我迪克！”  
　　……一个稻草人还给自己取这么一言难尽的名儿，这位仁兄你是不是没脑子……  
　　“我没有脑子。”自报完家门，迪克很快就恢复了一脸忧伤，“我的脑袋里都是稻草，我没法思考。这边的乌鸦一开始还有点怕我，直到有一天，一只乌鸦啄破了我的胳膊，发现我不过是一只稻草人……之后它们就肆无忌惮了。”说到这里，迪克忽然一脸亢奋，“身为一个稻草人！稻草人！我居然连只乌鸦都吓不了！我活着还有什么意义！！”  
　　“冷静，冷静！”康纳赶紧试图稳住稻草兄弟的情绪，“能够思考人……呃，稻草人生的意义，说明你还是很有脑子的。”  
　　“我不知道你是在嘲笑我还是在安慰我，我就当做安慰收下了。”稻草人叹了一口气，“不管怎么说，这稻草人我是当累了。好心的旅人，你愿意把我放下来吗？”  
　　“为什么不呢？”康纳解开了绑在稻草人身上的麻绳，迪克刷刷拉拉地滑了下来，正摘下帽子打算冲康纳鞠一躬以示感谢，就噗通一声栽倒在了地上。  
　　“你看！”迪克抱头哭丧着脸，“我真的没有脑子！不仅没有大脑，连小脑都没有！”  
　　“呃……”康纳努力组织着措辞，“至少你会说话，不是吗？你看，你脑袋里只有稻草，可你居然会说话！这就已经够神奇了，对吧小氪？”  
　　“汪！”  
　　“你看，小氪这么聪明，能帮我们看门看护牲畜，我们干农活时需要什么工具不用开口它就会叼来什么。可是它只会汪。”  
　　“汪！”  
　　稻草人抿起嘴，定定地看着康纳，好一会儿都没说话。就在康纳都给盯得有点方的时候，他忽然打了声响指，一脸雀跃道：“你说的好像很有道理诶！”  
　　片刻后，他又没精打采地垂下了头：“可是我还是没脑子……”  
　　康纳：“……”  
　　“这样吧，”康纳深吸一口气，“我和小氪打算去翡翠城拜访奥兹国国王，请求他送我们回家。听说他是名无所不能的大法师，赐予一个求知欲旺盛的稻草人脑子这种事情肯定不在话下，我们可以结伴同行。不过现在，你能告诉我这片玉米田的主人在哪吗？我需要一点玉米做储备粮。”  
　　稻草人伤心地下蹲抱膝：“我不知道。我没有脑子，记不住他们住在哪。”  
　　康纳还没来得及长叹一声，就听迪克接着道：“但是我给他们干了整整一年的活，理应拿走一些报酬。这样吧，在我目之所及的范围内，玉米你随便掰，算我的。”  
　　……这位兄弟你真的没有脑子？  
　　嘛，不论如何，这番话都太有道理了，来自堪萨斯的厚道小伙儿没法反驳，连一个稻草人的劳动力都压榨，这得是多么可耻的行为。康纳愉快地掰下了三根玉米，带着一只小氪狗和一只稻草人上了路。  
　　傍晚，康纳在小河边支了个架子烤鱼烤玉米。迪克在远方缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。  
　　“嘿！”康纳冲他摇了摇手中带着火星的树杈，“你要不要来点？这玉米挺甜的！”  
　　“不不不不了……我不饿！”迪克说着，更往后退了几步，然后咣当一声跌了个大跟头。  
　　今天的第37次跟头。没有大脑也没有小脑的迪克忧伤地揉了揉脑袋起身，面带歉意地拍了拍方才撞上的举着斧子的大块头。  
　　等等！举着斧子的大块头！？  
　　“哇——！！！”康纳和小氪闻声赶紧来看情况，就见迪克正倒地不起，双手在脸前交叉防护，“对不起我不是故意的别砍我别砍我别砍我别砍我……”  
　　“迪克，”康纳拍了拍他的肩膀，“这只是一个铁皮人。你看，它不会动的。”  
　　康纳说着，在铁皮人的胸口弹了下。铁皮人的胸腔内传来空荡的回声，然而它纹丝不动，仍旧保持着举斧子的姿态。  
　　“真的？”迪克小心翼翼地露出半只眼睛，“如果他举着斧子不是为了砍我，那他举着斧子干什么？”  
　　“这……”康纳挠了挠头，“你看，这只铁皮人生锈了，它应该已经保持这个姿势很久，动不了了。所以放心，不是针对你。”  
　　“太好了！”迪克立马跳了起来，并且不出所料地再一次跌倒，“那我们给他上点油吧！这样他就能动起来了！”  
　　康纳不知道怎么和一个没有脑子的稻草人解释不是每一个长得像人的器械都像他一样天赋异禀能说能动。  
　　迪克并没有等待康纳的反应，他自顾自地取来几步开外的油罐，对着铁皮人左喷喷右喷喷，直到全身上下几乎所有关节处都做好了润【㗊】滑。之后，他将铁皮人的胳膊腰腿都使劲儿拧了拧。令康纳惊讶的是，几秒过后，铁皮人居然真的自己动了起来。  
　　“嗨，伙计！我叫迪克！迪克格雷森！我没有脑子，因为我是个稻草人，一个连乌鸦都吓不走的稻草人……你看得出来的，对吧？你叫什么？来自哪里？为什么举着斧子站在这？这斧子是什么质材？为什么你都生锈了斧子却没有生锈？嘿嘿！冷静！冷静！”  
　　铁皮人一言不发地将斧子狠狠斜插到地上，迪克吓得字面意义上的一跳，差点把油罐甩了出去，却见那只铁皮人叮铃桄榔地曲起尚且不够灵活的机械臂，咚咚咚，敲了敲自己的嘴巴。  
　　“哦！抱歉！你看我真的没有脑子。”迪克拍了拍脑袋瓜，“我都忘了给你的嘴巴上油。来，这样就好了……现在能动了吗？咦？你怎么还不说话？是不是油还不够？我这就给你多上点……咦？你怎么还是不说话？需要我给你掰一掰吗？为什么要这样看着我？铁皮人？铁皮人？”  
　　迪克被铁皮人一把拍飞，迎风抖落了好几根稻草。  
　　“咳、咳咳……你他妈给我灌多了！”铁皮人打开自己的胸腔，倒出了多余的油，“天底下怎么会有你这么吵的稻草人？”  
　　迪克觉得自己眼前有一群小鸟在绕着脑袋飞。  
　　铁皮人见状，带着一身的金属吱呀声向迪克走近。康纳赶紧上前拦住，铁皮人沉默片刻：“我只是想扶他起来。”  
　　地上的迪克眨了眨眼睛，冲铁皮人伸出了手。  
　　“杰森陶德。”铁皮人拉迪克起身时说道，他别过头，阴着脸道，“我没有心。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段时间出去度假，回来后歇没几天就不顾头发地肝起了阴阳师……于是断更了_(:з」∠)_原本没打算先更这篇，但现在实在需要一点时间来找回手感囧~发这章上来，谨表示笔者还活着。
> 
> 绿野仙踪梗。被龙卷风卷走的堪萨斯少年康纳，没有脑子的稻草人迪克，没有心的铁皮人杰森，缺乏勇气的云豹提姆。真·傻白到飞起，大大大大大写的OOC。  
> CP包括Dickjay，Kontim，superbat。目前老爷没出场。

　　“在遥远的东方，有一个名为奥兹的国度。相传在千年前的混沌魔法之战发生之初，这里还不是与外界隔绝的，……”  
　　“九百年前，奥兹国迎来了第一次变革，……”  
　　“奥兹历二百七十七年，东方的巫师们发动了一场叛乱，……”  
　　“奥兹历三百四十六年，北地的学者建议对现有法制再做一次改动，……”  
　　“奥兹历四百一十九年，……”  
　　“奥兹历……”  
　　“……，一年前，奥兹国又有了新的变动。相传他们的国王……”  
　　“……，所以！跟我们一起去翡翠城找奥兹国最伟大的大法师怎么样？杰森？杰？你还需要再上点油吗？”  
　　“他只是睡着了。”康纳打了个呵欠，言语间还带着气音，“你知道你已经讲了多久了吗？”  
　　小氪在旁边配合地汪了一声。迪克有些丧气地在地上画起了圈圈：“噢……那么天色不早了，大家都早点休息吧。晚安！”  
　　翌日清晨，当康纳他们醒来时，那只铁皮人已经不见了踪影。  
　　迪克显得很伤心。  
　　“走就走了，居然还把油罐子留在这里！有句话怎么说的，‘睹物思人’？”  
　　“那可真够恶心人的。”铁皮人金属的音质在迪克身后响起，迪克脸上立马一亮，飞扑着就抱住了他：“小翅膀！就知道你不会抛下我们！”  
　　康纳和小氪已经一脸懵比。杰森则沉着脸将迪克再次甩飞：“谁他妈是小翅膀！”  
　　“……等等，迪克，你是怎么从一个铁皮人身上看出的翅膀？”  
　　“哦，”迪克揉了揉脑袋，“我在看玉米田的时候应该认识过一只路过的松鸦(Jay)，脾气特别大，不大爱理人。它有时候会在我肩上睡觉，我叫它小翅膀，我们是很好的朋友。”  
　　“呵，说得我像个替代品。”杰森朝迪克比中指。  
　　“怎么会！”迪克愉快地笑出声，杠铃般的笑声终于止住时，他忽然一脸认真地看向了铁皮人，“杰，你永远不会是替代品。”  
　　“噢饶了我的耳朵。”  
　　康纳觉得眼前一切信息量太大有点处理不过来。怔愣许久，他才终于再次抓住重点：“你们之前认识？”  
　　“不。”“我不记得了。”  
　　两人同时开口，又同时看向对方。片刻后，迪克皱着眉敲了敲下巴：“但我确实觉得他有种很熟悉的感觉。你知道，我从有意识开始就待在玉米田里看地，一直过得迷迷糊糊的……也许当我还是一根稻草的时候我们就见过？”  
　　“那你绝对是一根吵死人的稻草。”杰森面无表情，“但是的确，你的聒噪让我感到似曾相识。”  
　　“听上去像我们都失忆了。”康纳总结道，“我不记得一年之前的事情，我是说，所有事。”  
　　“所以我们有缘？”  
　　“大概。”  
　　“所以你会和我们一起去找奥兹国大法师吗？”迪克眼中闪着光。  
　　这样的光，就算是没有心的铁皮人，也很难拒绝得了……  
　　大概。

　　“杰，说真的，和我们一起去找奥兹国大法师吧！你看都同路这么久了，不如干脆就走到底？”迪克眼神灼灼地看着杰森，“听说翡翠城风景特别美，绝对值得一看！”  
　　杰森古井无波一心看路。  
　　“稻草人先生，”康纳捂住额头，“这是你今天第八次提起这个话题了，而在四个小时前，铁皮人先生就已经答应同行。”  
　　小氪在旁边汪了一声表示赞同；迪克则以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下来：“哦……抱歉，看我的稻草脑袋。”  
　　“所以你的稻草脑袋能装下奥兹国一千年的历史大事记，却装不下几个小时前发生的事情吗？你还记不记得我们是怎么见面的？”  
　　“我是稻草人，我们当然是在田里见的面，这可难不倒我！”迪克挥着手，“我看的是玉米田，我当时……呃……总之，就是这样，我就跟你们走了。”  
　　康纳陷入了沉思。杰森仍旧一步一铿锵地走着路，宛如一个真正机械运作的铁皮人。

　　暮色将至时，一行人已经进入一片原始森林的深处。赶了大半天路，大家面上都有了些微倦色。迪克自告奋勇去周围转了一圈，回来时怀里掬了一捧花花绿绿的果子——不少都有磕碰的痕迹，大约是途中又摔倒了。  
　　“嘿，伙计们！”话音未落，杰森已经上前取走了最大最完整看着就最香甜的那只，吃得咔嚓咔嚓响，旁若无人。  
　　“哇哦，小翅膀，你怎么知道那颗是专门留给你的？”迪克开心地招呼着康纳和小氪，“抱歉，我不擅长狩猎……也许我们可以设个陷阱捉兔子？”  
　　“小氪自己能找到吃的，不用担心。”康纳咬了一口一只黄色的破皮果子，边吃边道，“真庆幸能遇到你这样的奥兹本土同伴，不然我真的没法分辨哪些是能吃的。”  
　　“其实我不是奥兹本土的稻草人。这么一说我才想起来，这些果子……我好像也不是很确定能不能吃……”  
　　康纳一口果子噎在嗓子里，沉默良久，才艰难地将它咽了下去。  
　　“不会有事的吧？”他自我安慰道。  
　　“应该不会有？”迪克歪着脑袋，“如果有事，会怎么样？”  
　　不知道是不是错觉，康纳觉得自己的钢铁之胃有点痛。

　　出门在外，不要作死，不要乱吃不认识的果子，是为至理。  
　　“呕——”  
　　第四次。迪克吐得稻草脸都绿了，回树洞里就倒地不起。康纳将他拎回临时搭建的床铺上，一脸担忧道：“你还撑得住吧？”  
　　不远处正淡定翻着书的杰森说出了大半天以来的第一句话：“吃了致幻的蔟绒果，能引发高烧的火鸦果，会剧烈刺激肠胃的跳跳豆，难说能不能撑得住。”  
　　“拉奥啊……等等！”康纳猛地转过头，“你早就知道哪些果子有毒？你知道为什么不早告诉我们？”  
　　“你们又没问我，我为什么要说？”杰森一脸莫名，“不是你们自己要吃的吗？如果你想问哪些果子有毒——除了迪克吃的那三种，你吃的一只红皮黄纹的豹果也有剧毒，照理说你现在应该已经昏迷不醒，但你大概不是正常人。”  
　　“好吧，‘没有心’先生，你的猜测很有道理。”康纳咬牙道，“希望你能赶巧也知道解毒的方法。”  
　　“如果是问你的豹果，它虽然毒性大，但去效也快，你现在还没事就肯定不会有事了；如果是问稻草脑袋吃的那些，单独的每一种我都知道解毒的方法，但是合在一起，搞不好会变本加厉。理论上讲，跳跳豆吐完，他就只会发发烧见点幻觉——”  
　　“Titans,GO!!!”一声气壮山河的怒吼划破夜空，震得两人同时目瞪口呆地转向声源处——方才还半死不活歪铺上的迪克这会儿正身披麻草脚踩枕套雄赳赳气昂昂地摆着出击姿态，举手向天，扯嗓子高呼，“那个女孩在火中行走♪~看起来是女孩，却身如烈火♪~人们在她的眼中看到炽焰♪~步履维艰，但她知道，她能飞向云巅♪~”  
　　“拉奥啊……太难听了。”康纳痛苦地捂着耳朵，“尤其我听过原版的情况下。”  
　　杰森淡定地往耳朵里塞了俩绒草球。  
　　“叶儿长长♪~芳草青青♪~有一个姑娘叫小芭♪~她在夜色中曼舞♪~”迪克做弹吉他状，接着沉浸在演唱会现场，“月光流淌♪~管风琴声在远处轻扬……”  
　　“饶了我吧。”康纳的超级听力已经要被轰出共鸣声了，他当机立断拔腿走人，“看住他，别让他乱跑！”  
　　康纳以肉眼难以分辨的速度飙了出门，竞走了老远，身后仍旧隐隐传来迪克破音走调的歌声：  
　　“辰星萦绕着她的红发♪~她的披风泛着微光♪~”  
　　“够了！”杰森忽然暴起，“这首歌是这么唱的吗！？”  
　　“可是艺术需要加工——”迪克歪歪斜斜地朝他走来，“会随着时间不断演化！当年有露西恩和贝伦，后来有阿尔温和阿拉贡，现在有布鲁斯！和、和谁来着……”  
　　“我不想听你的胡话。”杰森接着翻书——天晓得那小本子原本是塞在哪儿的，时间过这么久，他本人都一度锈得动弹不得，书居然还没给雨水浸透。  
　　“小翅膀！小翅膀！”迪克却并没有如他所愿接着自娱自乐，反倒扑上来给了他一个大大的熊抱，“我不会让你坠落的！”  
　　杰森皱起了眉：“从我身上下去。”  
　　“你比以前更冷淡了！”迪克哭丧着脸往杰森身上蹭了蹭，高烧中微热的身体让杰森在某个瞬间错觉被灼伤，“简直冷得像块铁皮！”  
　　“那是因为我他妈本来就是块铁皮，你个傻鸟。”杰森终于认命地收起了小本子，“再乱动我就一把火把你烧了。”  
　　迪克瞬间一动不动，仿佛陷入了沉眠——事实上他真的陷入了沉眠。

　　由于杰森拒绝睡床，迪克又扒他身上下不来，当晚，康纳和小氪霸占了床铺。  
　　虽然睡树洞里临时凑合出来的“床铺”和躺地上好像并没有多少区别。  
　　康纳梦见铁皮人在默不作声地砍树，树上的枝叶随之摇晃，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，偶尔还有一声响亮的“咔嚓”。  
　　“这是要自制木舟吗……”康纳咕哝道。蓦地，一声“咔嚓”明显高过了正常值，康纳迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，既然猛地惊醒——这不是梦里的杰森在砍树，而是真的有什么在树洞里悄声行走！  
　　窸窸窣窣声离自己愈来愈近了。康纳努力将自己的呼吸放得平稳，直到那声音在自己身后停住，慢慢靠近——  
　　康纳猛一发力跃起，发现自己正在黑暗中和一双大眼睛面面相觑。  
　　“嗷——”出乎意料的，康纳还没来得及喊出什么，来者已经惊得字面意义上的一蹦三尺高，继而以应激般的速度向外飞奔。  
　　“既然来了，不打个招呼吗？”一柄铁斧挟着风声呼地斜插在了树洞口，刚好卡死了唯一的出路——杰森不知什么时候已经醒来，这一家伙下来估计蓄力已久。  
　　“唔……今天阿福不在家？我们来开个睡衣趴！”迪克显然还没烧清醒，仍旧晕晕乎乎地挂在杰森身上；而被冷兵器威胁的对象——那位入侵者，既然敢孤身入虎穴，自然也不是吃素的。只见他原地一跃而起！接着——  
　　缩成了一只球。  
　　缩成了一只球……  
　　缩成了一只球？！  
　　杰森面色不善地将迪克一把甩到边儿角落里阔步上前查看情况，康纳赶紧拦住了他。  
　　“又怎么了？”杰森抱臂，居高临下地盯着这手劲远远超乎意料的小子。康纳点亮了一支火折，微弱光线下，可以看清一只接近成年体型的云豹正将头埋肚子里让自己团成团，一边瑟瑟发抖，一边不安地甩着尾巴。  
　　“不要怕，我们不会伤害你的。”康纳尽量将声音放柔，杰森闻言啧了一声：“这我可不保证。”  
　　云豹肉眼可见地抖得更厉害了，墨云斑纹在烛光中晃晃悠悠，仿佛下一瞬就要打雷下雨。  
　　“你能听懂我们在说什么，对吗？”放弃治疗的康纳决定彻底无视杰森的存在，“你好，我叫康纳。”  
　　云豹甩了甩比身体还长的长尾巴，小心翼翼地露出一只眼睛。  
　　一只大大的、如幼鹿般纯真、如琉璃般剔透的浅金色眼睛。康纳瞬觉就觉得自己的小心脏被戳化了。天啊！简直——太太太太可爱了！！！  
　　然而云豹只露了这么一瞬的脸，看清现场情况后，它旋即再度紧紧团回了圆圆一团。  
　　现场气氛有些微妙的僵持。就在这时，之前还不晓得在哪个角落傻乐呵的迪克忽然冲了出来，对着地上的毛团子扑上去就是一个熊抱：  
　　“大猫！”  
　　“呜——！！！”  
　　云豹当即炸了毛，以一种极其考验韧带的方式拼了个命挣扎出来，咻地就钻康纳身后不肯探头了。  
　　……倒是很会选人。  
　　迪克十分忧伤。

　　康纳和云豹进行了一番私下交谈。半小时后，他将云豹带到了一直抱胸而立的杰森和仍旧在忧伤的迪克面前。  
　　“我、我叫提姆德雷克。”云豹眼光躲闪，长长的豹尾巴因为紧张而飞速地左右甩动着；说完这句话它就低下了头，顿了良久，才终于鼓起勇气道，“我想和你们一起去翡翠城，找回我的勇气。”

 

ＴＢＣ


End file.
